<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me An Answer by starsshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578233">Give Me An Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshine/pseuds/starsshine'>starsshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshine/pseuds/starsshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're going to act like a whore I may as well fuck you like one."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me An Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO WOLSTINIEN FANDOM.... CAN I GET A YEAH BOY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minori catches the side of Estinien's lance with his own and twists his body, maybe a little uncomfortably, to throw the Elezen's weapon off to the side. He delivers a swift kick to the taller man's gut in tandem with driving the butt of his lance into his chest to topple him over. A flurry of swears leaves the white haired dragoon's lips as he tumbles to the ground with a dull thud; Minori stabs the dull end of the practice lance into the ground by his long, splayed out hair, and stands over the Elezen, a foot on either side of his torso and a scrappy grin blooming across his freckled face. Estinien huffs his bangs out of his eyes and stares up at him with only the mildest expression of resignation.</p><p>"Get that look off your face, kit," he growls and grabs Minori by the shin, offsetting his balance with ease and pinning the Miqo'te with his chest to the ground. Minori lets out a yelp as the older man drags his arms behind his back and sits firmly on his legs—no amount of squirming has the Elezen letting up, so the brunet goes limp in his grasp and instead cranes his neck to try and look back to him. "Where's all that fire, warrior?" Estinien sneers, pressing his wrists down into his spine. Minori hisses and bares his teeth.</p><p>"You're going to dislocate his shoulder," Alphinaud says from across the camp, tone light and bored. Minori looks over to the boy, who is pouring over his tomes, and pouts.</p><p>"Nothing you can't fix, boy," Estinien snorts back, but eases up on Minori's wrists slightly. Minori pitches and throws all his weight to the side, catching the more experienced dragoon off guard and sending both of them to the side. He manages to get his hand around his lance as they roll; trapping one hand with the butt of his lance held down with both hands and the other with his boot, sitting smugly on the Elezen's chest. Estinien huffs again.</p><p>"Mercy," he deadpans, just barely out of breath. Minori flashes him a grin that's all teeth and slides off of him, scrambling to his feet and holding out his hand to help the larger man off the ground. Estinien ignores the offer and stands on his own, pacing to his discarded practice lance and retrieving it from the dirt. "You're getting better," he says, and he doesn't sound nearly as bitter about it as he wants to. Minori beams, trotting over to the campfire, plopping down next to Alphinaud and leaning against his smaller frame.</p><p>"Better, he says, to <em>the</em> Warrior of Light," Alphinaud teases, setting his tome down and watching Estinien with amused eyes. The Azure Dragoon only offers the two younger men a nasty glare as he retires to his bedroll. "I thought you performed quite swimmingly, Minori." Minori takes the praise like a pampered cat, his long, fluffy tail thumping against the ground with glee.</p><p>"Quiet and rest, would you?" Estinien grunts, back to the fire.</p><p>"It is quite late isn't it?" Alphinaud agrees while he stretches his arms over his head. Minori frowns a little but concedes, agreeing to take first watch. Once he's certain both Elezen have dozed off, Minori grabs his sleeping chocobo by his fluffy cheeks, fluffing his feathers until he rouses from his slumber. Kikyo raises, fluttering his wings as Minori swings his leg over the bird and mounts him. He pats Kikyo on the neck and the bird takes off into the night sky; the Churning Mists are beautiful, in that no-civilization kind of way that the thick of the Twelveswood has.</p><p>He makes sure to stay close to the camp, but this is more of a joyride than anything close to keeping watch. Besides, Alphinaud and Estinien can take care of themselves, even if they get caught by surprise. Up here in the sky, he has nothing to bother him but his thoughts. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around Kikyo's neck as they lazily glide across the sky, snuggling into his warm feathers and just feeling the bird breathe.</p><p>His mind wanders as he lets Kikyo take charge of their course, though he doesn't particularly pay attention until he hears a voice loud and clear through the fuzz of his thoughts—</p><p>"<em>Get that look off your face, kit.</em>" Minori's tanned cheeks start to burn. Estinien has always been rough around the edges and rudely informal since the day they met when he was still hiding under Alberic's wing. Minori's sure he can count the amount of times the Elezen has called him by name on one hand, but something about the bite in his voice when they're training makes his skin feel busy. He elects not to think about it for a minute longer and tugs at Kikyo's reigns, beckoning him to return to camp for now. They've been flying for quite a while, he should at least go check on the others.</p><p>Nothing has changed since he's left, but Minori decides to dismount and let the bird go back to sleep. Kikyo happily obliges, curling up by Minori's bedroll and lowering his head to rest it on his companion's pillow. Minori plops down onto the bedroll and rests his head back against his chocobo, petting his head feathers idly. His eyes wander towards the large, slumbering Elezen without really meaning to. His shoulder rises and falls in a steady rhythm as he sleeps, his long, white hair falling in a way that just reveals a sliver of the skin of his neck.</p><p>Minori blinks slowly and averts his gaze, looking up to the sky and pressing his lips into a tight frown. He could use a cigarette.</p><p>The rest of his watch shift passes without so much as a sound, aside from Kikyo's soft, sleepy whistling. Estinien wakes without him needing to even look his way. The Elezen rises almost on cue, craning his neck to the side until it gives a satisfying pop and his shoulders relax. Minori pretends he isn't staring when he turns to face the fire.</p><p>Estinien regards him with a groggy look, a frown already set upon his thin face and he stands from his bedroll to crack the rest of his stiff joints. Minori watches as his undershirt rides up to reveal the barest amount of skin above the hem of his trousers and does not catch himself before it becomes obvious that he <em>is</em> ogling. Estinien's typically grumpy faces shifts into something a little more playful.</p><p>"Like what you see, brat?" he says thinly, sleep making his voice more gravelly than usual. Minori snaps out of his trance and his lips part but no defense comes to mind so he shuts his mouth, teeth clicking audibly. Estinien laughs shallowly, stooping over to start collecting his armor to put on.</p><p>"N-not going back to sleep after your shift is over?" Minori manages, settling back against Kikyo and trying to even feel a little bit tired. Estinien makes little more than a grunt in response as he begins to fix his hair to fit into his helm. His dexterous hands quickly draw the silvery strands into a high ponytail and then his fingers move in a swift, mesmerizing pattern as he fixes it into a long braid. He wraps the braid around the base and tucks it in tightly before he grabs his helm and puts it on.</p><p>"I've gotten the rest I need," he mutters, only barely loud enough to be heard. Minori nods slowly and watches him mosey about the camp before he grabs his proper lance and tilts his head towards the warrior. "Now get yours… Minori." His ears straighten atop his head and his cheeks flush uncomfortably, a soft startled noise escaping him before he could catch it. A smirk briefly flashes across the Elezen's face but he leaves without another comment to patrol around their little camp. Minori rolls onto his side and buries his burning face into Kikyo's feathers, whining gently as his tail curls around himself.</p><p>An hour passes and Minori can't even pretend to be asleep. He shifts uncomfortably in his bedroll, and his ears perk up to the sound of crunching gravel, a telltale sign that Estinien is returning to the camp. He forces his eyes shut and tries to settle his breathing, but as the footsteps draw nearer and stop, he hears Estinien click his tongue against the backs of his teeth.</p><p>"Still awake are you?" he chides, not even bothering to watch the volume of his voice for the sleeping boy just ten fulms away from them. Minori sighs through his nose and brings his gaze to the Elezen standing above him, his hand resting casually on his hip. Estinien's expression is… Unreadable, of course, with his helm obscuring everything but his lips pressed into a thin line. The Azure Dragoon takes a seat on the ground next to his bedroll, and Minori shifts, sitting up to face him. Kikyo coos softly in his sleep at the loss of warmth but doesn't wake.</p><p>"I… Can't sleep," Minori admits meekly, drawing his knees to his chest. Estinien tilts his head but offers not much else in response, Minori's discomfort level rising higher and higher as time ticks by. Estinien seems rather content to sit in silence, drawing a knee up to rest one elbow on, while the other clawed hand supports his weight on the ground. Minori's tail twitches slightly. After gods only knows how long, Minori swallows and tries a line. "So… Do you like men?" Is not what he means to ask, but it's what comes out of his mouth.</p><p>He ducks his head and tries not to look; Estinien doesn't visibly react to the question, only slowly turning his head towards the Miqo'te. The silence stretches <em>uncomfortably</em> long and Minori finally flops back onto his bedroll when he figures the Elezen isn't going to answer him.</p><p>"Forget it," he whines, not meaning to sound as miserable as he does.</p><p>"I have no preference," Estinien says stiffly. Minori squints towards him with a pout and folds his arms over his chest. There's another pause, and then the Elezen takes his helm off and looks down at him with a smug expression that makes Minori's dick twitch. "Falling for me, kit?”</p><p>A couple of thoughts come to mind but Minori finds that all of them have been tossed nigh instantly as he lunges forward, tackling the Elezen to the ground with their lips crashing clumsily together. His armor pokes into him uncomfortably but he can't really be bothered with it when Estinien kisses him back hungrily; clawed gauntlets hold Minori's hips firmly against his own as Minori's hands find that tightly wound braid to begin untangling it.</p><p>They work in tandem to rid Estinien of his armor, tearing at clasps and straps and snaps where the other's hands haven't quite found their way to yet. Estinien returns his aggressive bites with his own dull teeth, grinding his hips up into Minori's with the fervor of a man gone without touch much too long.</p><p>Knowing Estinien, that probably isn't too far off.</p><p>The thought of Alphinaud sleeping just fulms away enters his mind and immediately exits it as Estinien grabs the base of his tail and <em>pulls</em>, eliciting a yelp that disappears into the Elezen's unrelenting kiss. When he finally manages to pull away for air, he feels more winded than after training. His heart thrums in his chest as he looks down to the warrior beneath him, his braid mostly undone and splayed around him, white hair softly glowing in the moonlight. Before he can pitch over and claim his lips again, Estinien throws Minori to the side, moving over him and pinning him down with a flat palm to his chest.</p><p>The claws of his gauntlets press teasingly into his chest, and Minori's hips buck up for any kind of friction, arms reaching up for the older man. Estinien pulls the tie from his hair to let the rest of it spill out, already messy and wild from laying in the dirt. He stoops over, one hand by the side of Minori's head and the other moving to grasp his hip as he grinds down against him; even through their trousers the friction between their cocks has Minori's head spinning.</p><p>He captures the Keeper's mouth again, slipping his tongue between his parted lips and earning a soft groan from the brunet. Minori slips his arms underneath Estinien's undershirt and gently rakes his claws down his back, and Estinien grunts against him, breaking the kiss to breathe hot on his neck. Minori flinches when he sinks his teeth into the tender skin, instinctively wrapping his legs around the older man's waist to try and bring them closer together.</p><p>Estinien sucks and chews on the crook of his neck without care of how much it hurts and Minori's head spins as he tries to muffle his whimpers into the Elezen's shoulder. He digs his nails into Estinien's flesh a little harder, dragging them down slowly and surely drawing blood. He pulls back with a shaky exhale and admires the bruise blossoming against the Miqo'te's dark skin. Minori pants open mouthed beneath him, sliding one hand from the white haired man's back to palm himself through his trousers.</p><p>"Fuck," he mumbles, throwing his other arm over his eyes as he strokes his throbbing cock through the fabric. Estinien watches him hungrily for a moment, and a soft noise from neither of them makes them still. Estinien casts a glance over to the sleeping boy barely three yalms away and makes a face Minori is too horny to put a descriptor to.</p><p>"We're moving," Estinien says in a low, clipped voice, removing himself from the Miqo'te's grasp. Minori whines, and the Elezen reaches down to haul him up by his arm less than nicely. Minori staggers, holding Estinien's forearm for a moment before blinking hazily up at him. Estinien frowns and sighs a little exaggeratedly, instead opting to lift the Keeper up and throw him over his shoulder. Minori let's out a soft squeak but Estinien is already on the move.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity to Minori's clouded mind, Estinien practically tosses him against a wall of rock and <em>attacks</em> him; the cold metal of his gauntlets sends a full body shudder down his spine as Estinien's hands wander under his clothes, gripping his hips and holding him up. Minori wraps around the older man, not caring for the uneven surface digging into his back, and kisses him aggressively, biting at his lips until he tastes iron on his fangs. Estinien groans around him, body shuddering as he presses him up against the rocks, pulling at his clothes this way and that to expose more of his skin.</p><p>"Est-tinien," Minori gasps, tilting his head back as the Elezen peppers his necks with harsh bites. He gets little more than a feral grunt in response as he finally maneuvers Minori's trousers and small clothes off of one leg, grabbing a handful of ass in his clawed gauntlets. Minori reaches for his waistband blindly, pulling Estinien's arousal into the open air and wrapping his hand around the both of them, pumping rhythmically with the rocking of their hips against each other. Estinien pulls his hand away, bringing a small whine from his lips.</p><p>"Enough playing," he growls, pulling Minori's hips down and grasping his cock in one hand. He lines himself up and leans forward, breath fanning hot over Minori's ear. It twitches and he shudders, gripping Estinien's shoulders tightly. "Let me hear your voice," he breathes, "The boy certainly can't from here." Minori sucks air in through his teeth as the Elezen presses in, and the stretch and pain cause tears to prick in his eyes. He swears, digging his claws into the meat of Estinien's shoulders, but it does nothing to slow his steady, agonizing push. Pain and pleasure mix overwhelmingly throughout his body and Estinien groans low in his ear as he buries himself inside the Keeper.</p><p>He gives Minori little time to adjust, grasping his hip in one hand and the base of his tail in the other as he begins rocking his hips. He starts rough and Minori melts into pathetic moans and whimpers instantly, clinging to Estinien with his claws and legs, burying his face in the older man's shoulder as he cries out. Estinien's laboured breaths thrum in his ear and his mind fogs over as the pain melts away into pleasure. Estinien fucks him hard, here against a rock in the middle of nowhere, where any beast or scalekin could attack them, where any random traveler could happen upon them, and frankly, he doesn't care about anything but release.</p><p>The hand gripping his tail moves to his chin as Estinien forces his head up to kiss him again, swallowing every moan and whine that his aggressive thrusts draw out of the Keeper. The metal of his gauntlets is barely cold anymore as he wraps the hand around Minori's neck, applying a startlingly gentle amount of pressure. Minori gasps, tilting his head further back and feeling his pulse hammer against Estinien's hand.</p><p>"More," he hisses out, gripping the Elezen's wrist and pressing it forward. Estinien complies instantly, driving him harder against the rocks not just with the hand at his neck but with his hips, hard and fast. Minori's eyes roll and flutter as his vision clouds, and his grip on Estinien's wrist barely goes slack before the older man lets up and air rushes back into his lungs. He lets out a noise that is half wheeze, half groan and finds himself going a little limp in Estinien's arms. The warmth and tightness and pressure leaves him all at once as Estinien pulls out and all he manages is a soft groan in complaint.</p><p>When he's dropped to his feet his knees buckle. Estinien braces him by his arms but lowers him to the ground, quickly following after to him to line himself up again. Despite being on, well, the ground, he can't help but feel a little more comfortable as Estinien takes him again, one hand digging into the flesh of his hip and the other returning to his neck. Minori's moans catch in the back of his throat as Estinien applies pressure, thrusting his hips slower but more deliberately. He watches him with hungry eyes, drinking in the sight of the Warrior of Light helpless beneath him, choking for air and tightening so sweetly around his cock.</p><p>Estinien groans softly, pitching over him to kiss him and take the rest of his breath away. Minori rakes angry red lines down the Elezen's back as he tries to keep his head on straight, arching into his every rough thrust with a muted moan. All at once Estinien lets him breathe and his voice climbs in volume, uncaring of how being choked has already made his throat raw. Estinien grips both his hips now, pounding into him without relent. He straightens his back a little, staring down at the mess of a Miqo'te beneath him.</p><p>"Touch yourself," the Elezen growls the order out, his own breath coming out ragged. Minori <em>happily</em> obliges, wrapping a hand around his painfully hard cock and pumping it fast, each thrust of Estinien's hips drawing out a high, wanton moan. "That's a good boy, Minori.”</p><p>Minori clamps his legs around the Elezen's waist tightly, drawing him closer, his orgasm crashing over him before he can say much else besides crying out the other's name. Estinien shudders above him, slowing his hips as the Keeper twitches under him, until he starts squirming and whimpering, grabbing at his waist and chest with impatient clawed hands.</p><p>"Can still go for more, can you?" he asks smugly and Minori just moans in response, rolling his hips up against Estinien. "Who knew the Warrior of Light was such a <em>whore</em>." Estinien grabs the younger man by the ankles and pries his legs open, pulling out and earning himself the most pathetic noises he's ever heard.</p><p>"If you're going to act like a whore I may as well fuck you like one," he grunts, flipping the warrior over and pulling his ass into the air by his tail. Minori yelps, trying to gather his bearings before Estinien plunges into him. He moans, clawing his fists through the dirt as Estinien starts with those hard, deliberate thrusts again. Driving into him over and over and over until Minori's head is spinning and his spent dick is twitching between his legs again.</p><p>"<em>Gods</em>," Estinien moans, gripping his tail hard at the base and picking up his pace. His other hand moves to grind the warrior's head into the dirt as he fucks him hard and fast, the movement of his hips starting to become erratic. Minori can do little else besides meet Estinien's hips halfway, tears and drool mixing into the dirt. The Elezen's hips start to stutter and his voice rises in pitch just slightly as he grips Minori's hips with both hands now, so tightly they will certainly bruise.</p><p>A flurry of swears leaves him as he's about to come, pressing hard into Minori with a low, clipped moan as he finally topples over the edge. Minori meets him with a loud groan, grasping dirt and rocks in his fists so hard it hurts until he feels Estinien start to loosen his grip bit by bit. The silence of the night is accompanied only by their ragged breaths as they try to get a hold of themselves.</p><p>Estinien pulls out with a laboured grunt, falling back onto his ass. Without anything holding him up, Minori collapses to the side, curling up instinctively as all the aches and bruises start to throb with an intensity he's already regretting. They stay silent a bit longer before Estinien makes a show of clearing his throat.</p><p>"There's a bit of a water to the southeast we can clean ourselves up in," he says plainly. Minori gives a dazed little noise and wipes the dirt and drool from his face but doesn't make any kind of move to get up. Estinien frowns at him as he stands up, stuffing his softening cock into his trousers. "Come now, kit, don't tell me you can walk after slaying Primals but not after a bit of sex." Minori shrugs noncommittally.</p><p>"Carry me," the Miqo'te pouts, rolling onto his back and raising his arms in the air. Estinien sighs dramatically, but grabs his wrists and hauls him to his feet. Minori sways a little, clinging to the Elezen's arm like his life depended on it.</p><p>"I'm not carrying you, it's nearly two malms," Estinien huffs indignantly, half-assing his attempt to tear his arm away from the brunet. Minori whines and clings harder.</p><p>"You carried me over here!" Estinien scowls at him for a moment before sighing through his nose.</p><p>"Can't you just call that sack of feathers?" the Miqo'te blinks slowly and then processes the suggestion. He quietly mouths ‘<em>oh yeah</em>' before bringing his fingers to his lips and whistling shrilly. Estinien makes a face.</p><p>After a minute or two, Kikyo flutters to the ground next to them. He whistles inquisitively and bumps his beak against Minori's cheek. He releases the white haired man's arm to fluff the chocobo's cheeks in return. Before mounting the bird he takes a moment to retrieve his trousers and small clothes from where they slipped off his leg at one point to put them back on despite the sticky mess beginning to slide down his leg. Clothes can be washed. It's fine. Minori looks down to Estinien and raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you going to join me, or at you going to walk?" Estinien squints up at him with a frown.</p><p>"Can your bird handle that much weight?" he asks with a sneer, and Kikyo whistles at him in response. He sighs and climbs onto the chocobo's back regardless, and Kikyo shifts a little, taking a few tentative steps before pushing off from the ground and climbing into the air.</p><p>The water they find is east of Moghome, a small lake settled into a crater—though Minori quickly realizes it can scarcely be called a lake as it's no deeper than his knees. Dismounting Kikyo with a sour look on his face, Estinien cuts him off before he can even speak.</p><p>"Were you expecting a hot spring, brat?" he jeers, pulling his now bloodstained undershirt from his body. Minori can only mumble something about how difficult it's going to be to clean his ass in knee deep water but gets to work on removing his clothes at any rate. He sits in the freezing water with his back to the Elezen, staring quizzically at his dirty clothes before just setting them down into the water. He could always wear his scholar clothes until these dried…</p><p>Warmth presses against his back as Estinien settles down behind him, and he nearly jumps out of his skin.</p><p>"E-Estinien…!"he yelps, trying to squirm away; Estinien wraps an arm around his middle to keep him seated, and reaches between his legs with his free hand. "Wh-wh-wha-aaaohh." Minori melts back against him as he begins to gently work his fingers into him, humming low in his throat.</p><p>"I'm helping," he says matter-of-factly, resting his chin atop the Miqo'te's head. "This can't be pleasant with those claws of yours." Minori whines in response, gripping Estinien's bare thighs and grinding his hips down onto his long, dexterous fingers. Estinien gives him a clipped laugh, sinking his fingers in deeper and fucking him slowly on them. He moans shamelessly, spreading his legs a little wider as Estinien meticulously and torturously cleans him out.</p><p>"You really are depraved," he sneers, curling his fingers and making the Miqo'te choke on a moan. Minori nods thoughtlessly, reaching into the water for his arousal. Estinien's own hardening cock presses against the small of his back, thrumming with heat and making Minori feel dizzy.</p><p>"Want, you," Minori pants, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Estinien cranes his neck, maybe a little uncomfortably, to kiss him; he cruelly thrusts his fingers against the Keeper's sweet spot over and over, drawing out more and more desperate moans from the younger man.</p><p>"If you wish," he mutters, withdrawing his fingers; Minori twists around before Estinien can move any further, straddling over the Elezen's lap and grasping his cock. Estinien leans back on his hands with an incredibly erotic expression, swiftly running his tongue over the puncture wound on his lip Minori gave him earlier. "Give me a good show, kit.”</p><p>Minori wastes no time sinking down his length, bracing his hands on Estinien's broad chest. The Elezen's hips twitch but he makes no moves to touch him at all, instead watching his face intently. He rolls his hips tentatively, sighing sweetly at the friction before building up a steady rhythm.</p><p>Once he's stabilized enough, he leans back, using only his thighs to bounce in the Elezen's lap as he wraps one hand around his cock and teases his chest with the other. If it's a show Estinien wants, a show he shall get. Estinien's arms are twitching, like he wants to grab him and fuck the Keeper himself, but he refrains, a shaky groan leaving him as his head tips back slightly.</p><p>"So, good," Minori's obscene moans are peppered with little grunts of exertion as he fucks himself down on Estinien's cock, his desperation for release climbing by the second. He whines out the other's name, head lolling to the side as his face dons an expression of pure bliss; Estinien swears under his breath and reaches for the Keepers hips, easing some of the work onto himself as he drives himself over the edge.</p><p>The groan as he comes is a little more unhinged this time as he holds Minori down in his lap, cock twitching inside him as he spills. Minori groans shakily, rocking his hips in Estinien's grasp to ride out the Elezen's orgasm. Estinien's breath comes out in puffs as he tries to remove the Miqo'te from his lap but Minori has none of it, watching with delight as the Elezen's flushed face takes on a much cuter expression.</p><p>"That's enough," he says in a strained voice, overstimulation clouding his mind as Minori continues his cruel ministrations, stroking himself slowly with every roll of his hips. "M-Minori…”</p><p>"I haven't come yet, you know," Minori teases, stifling a moan as he swipes his thumb in circles around the head of his cock. "Unless you plan on helping with that?"he tilts his head to the side cutely and Estinien's brow knits, his lips quivering as he grips at Minori's hips. His head tips back, long white hair fanning out in the water as a low moan leaves him, and Minori has to squeeze his cock to keep himself from coming.</p><p>Who knew all it took was a little sexual overstimulation to have the Azure Dragoon turning into putty in his hands? Minori licks his lips, grinding down against Estinien when the Elezen offers him nothing else as a response. His breath hiccups and he digs his dull nails into Minori's freckled hips.</p><p>"Anything to end this torture," he gasps, eyes scrunching as Minori slowly starts to lift his hips up only to sink back down again. "<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>"When I'm done," Minori huffs, stroking himself faster as he bounces on Estinien's length with a little more vigor. The Elezen beneath him sputters, scratching at the already bruised and throbbing skin over his hips. He talks big but it takes less than another agonizing minute before Minori's moans overtake Estinien's in volume; he shivers to a stop as he comes, eyes fluttering shut as he spills across Estinien's stomach.</p><p>Fighting the urge to just lay down and go to sleep, Minori drags his hips up until Estinien's cock slips out of him, and the two men shudder in unison. Estinien gasps for air as Minori escapes his grip, sitting gingerly in the water next to him. He reaches over and gently brushes the backs of his fingers against the Elezen's cheek—Estinien leans into him like a touch starved animal.</p><p>They sit and catch their breath, Minori idly stroking Estinien's cheek as he regains his composure. The Elezen sits up fully, fixing him with a glare that would probably make any normal citizen shit their pants. After the state Minori just saw him in, he doesn't think he could ever be intimidated by the man next to him again.</p><p>"Don't do that shit again," he hisses, setting his hand in Minori's hair and ruffling it a little more roughly than what could have been considered playful. Minori laughs airily, reaching over to splash water against the other's stomach to wash him off.</p><p>"So this will happen again?" he says smugly, and Estinien's pointed ears burn pink at the ends. He shoves Minori away, quickly getting to his feet.</p><p>"Quiet, brat!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/gatesofthemoon/status/1350748271237492736?s=20<br/>in case you want to see my angel boy wol ; ---- ;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>